Blood
by Sailor Galaxia
Summary: What if Ed never went back to his home world before World War II. What if he met the resident Vampire and Walter of Hellsing instead.
1. Blood and Death

A new story from me that combinds both Fullmetal Alchemist and Hellsing into a tale. Don't fear those who are reading my story **You Choose or I Do** I will be putting up its next chapter soon.

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own either of these Animes/Mangas. _

**

* * *

**

**Prolonge**

**Blood and Death**

Blood. The sweet, metallic scent of blood. All around I could smell it; so thick I could **taste** it. I opened my eyes slowly and painfully. Fire illuminating the corpses and the wounded all around me, suffocating me. I can't but think of why these people did not deserve this kind of death. Not like this.

They came with guns in the dead of night, the towns people all asleep. Then fire was set upon the homes of this town, the businesses and even the Inn I was in. Fire consumed the town many of the townsfolk were killed just by that, unable to get out of their homes. They were the lucky ones.

Those that got out of their homes were either shot or... or were attacked by creatures that looked human but you could tell they weren't human. They were dead, some of these creatures just bit the people and they seemed to drink from them. Others jumped the townsfolk and started to consume them like lions would to their prey. Because that's what we are to these creatures, we were their prey.

I was shot. I remember pain and blood. Hot, sticky blood. Then I blacked out. Coming to this town was a mistake. I just wanted a way home. I'm sorry Al, it looks like I won't see you again, at least alive.

I hear a voice.

"Angel, It seems this one is still alive." came a girlish voice.

"He is, well he'd be the only one then, the rest are already dead." came a young mans voice.

"He's dying and master did say that I wasn't allowed to let anyone who was not already dead to die." stated the girlish voice.

"So he did, what are you going to do then?" questioned the young man.

"Yo, boy are you a virgin?" the question was directed toward me, even if my eye were closed I knew.

"Yes, why?" I sounded so weak.

"Do you wish to live?"

"Of corse." I reply.

A pain hits me, it's coming from my neck, something bit me. I'm dying. It all fades to black.

* * *

Review please. 


	2. Undead

First Chapter of Blood this chapter is as long as I could make it at the time so enjoy it I try for chapter 2 this week but don't count on it. It all depends on how borad I get during class at the moment. 

Plus I'd like to thank my 2 reviewers of the Prolonge.

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own either of these Animes/Mangas. _

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Undead**

No, not him, anyone but him. Envy, my killer from before I crossed worlds. The one who almost killed my little brother, the one who was dead yet alive. The Homunculus. He's here before my eyes, he's laughing. 'Hey shorty, you failed.'

What does he mean that I failed? Then I saw it Al dead, his blood covering the floor. I did give him back his body just to see it ripped apart. It can't be real, no it's not, **it's Not REAL!

* * *

**

A gasp breaks the silent wall of whatever he was in.

"Awake I see." came the girlish voice on my right.

"Who? Where? How?" I was alive?

"Alive, no, your dead no doubt. As to where we are, we're just above France." the girl, at least I think it's a girl replied.

"France since when," I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts, "and what do you mean I'm dead I'm awake doesn't count for being alive."

She laughs, "This coming from a child who has fought with Homunculus." she noticed my look of horror. "What's with the face Edward Elric, that's right I know everything about you. A child who tried to defy God and crossed worlds. You'll make an interesting vampire."

"Vampire?" what was that?

"Yes Vampire, a child of the night, one who lives off the blood of humans, a monster in Gods eyes." was explained to me.

"God doesn't exist." I viciously said in return.

She laughs again, "Sleep little alchemist and wake when I order you to."

"Don't call me little." was all I could get out before I succumbed to sleep, while gentile laughter was ring in my ears.

"How are you going to explain this to Sir Hellsing?" came the young man who had black hair and pale skin and on his black and while outfit was a red and black coat of arms.

"Don't know yet, we'll just have to see how things go. Right Walter."

"You have something up those white sleeves of yours don't you Alucard?" Walter narrowed his eyes.

"But of course." was said in return, "I always do."

"Mind filling me in?"

"Yes."

* * *

"What were you thinking Alucard. You didn't even ask for permission to change the boy!" Arthur yelled at his servent. 

"Yes, I did ask permission, the boy said yes." Alucard smirked.

"I meant **my** permission, Alucard." Arthur stressed the _my _in the sentence.

"Oh well, to late to change him back now." Alucard didn't look put out at all, it was like he knew his master was going to act like this.

"Yes, that's true. That's way you'll terminate him." Arthur was smug.

Alucard's eyes widened, "Master don't make me do that."

"I, your master, order you to destroy him."

"No, I won't." _'The seals are a major pain right now.'_ Alucard was fighting down a grimace of pained annoyance.

"You dare to defy me even more so than you already have?" anger was in the Knight's voice.

"Only on this matter, I won't kill my child just because you order me to!" The seal was glowing under Alucard in his rage. A crack appeared in the seal, Alucard was breaking it.

"Alucard! What are you doing? Stop it now.", fear was reflected on Hellsing's face and did the only thing he could with the vampire, let him have what he wanted, "You can keep the boy, you can keep him."

The seal faded but the crack remained, Alucard smirked, "Glad you see it my way, master."

With a flourish of his hair, Alucard disappeared.

* * *

"Good morning, little alchemist." 

'It's her again.' Ed thought before voicing his annoyance all the while not opening his eyes, "Don't call me little!"

"You'll always be little to me, as you are my child now. And for the record I'm male." she, no **he** said.

Ed's eyes opened in a flash. Above him was a very female looking man in a while suit and a white fur hat on top of midnight black hair. And his eyes were red, not any type of red though, they were blood red and they seemed to pulse like blood does in ones veins. They were hypnotic to Edward.

_'Who is this guy?' _was going though Ed's mind.

"I am Alucard, your sire or father if you wish, in this new so called life." Alucard broke Edward thoughts.

"Alucard, huh? How did I become what I am now, what did you call me a vampire?" The alchemist questioned.

"You remember what I asked you before you passed out?," Ed nodded blushing like crazy, "After you said yes to both questions I bit you and had you drink a bit of my blood to change you. Since then you have been sleeping in my coffin. You should feel honored, not many people have ever been with in three feet of it."

It was then that Ed realized he was lying in a coffin that lining was made of crimson silk, his eyes widened. He moved to get out before a hand stopped him.

"Lay back down little alchemist." the hand pushed him back down.

"Why?" _'Why change me, why the questions before I died, why keep me in his coffin?'_

_'Why change you little one, that's easy you intrigued me with the thoughts that were going through your dying mind. I wanted to know more and I found out many new things from you and because of this I think you will make a great addition to my bloodline. The questions were to make sure I could change you. If you wanted to die it would have been useless to try and if you'd not been a virgin well just to say you'd been better off dead. As for the coffin until I'm sure your safe from my master well get you your own until then you'll stay near me at all times, understood.'_ Alucard saw Ed nod the look up at him in shock, "Yes, I can read your mind and speak though it to you."

"I've never heard of anyone or thing being able to do that before." Ed said.

"You'll get use to it, but as of right now you need to eat and more sleep will do you wonders. Your body has not had the chance to feed for three days, it will take time to make your body strong again." As Alucard explains Ed sits up just now realizing how weak he really was, "Eat, little one."

Blood, true it was medical blood, but blood none the less. But why did it look so appetizing. He couldn't stop himself. He sank his teeth into the plastic bag and drink long and hard. It was better than any other type of food he ever had before. It filled him with a warmth no other food had given him as well. It took only a few minutes before the bag was empty and he wanted more.

"One more and then sleep little alchemist, okay?" Ed nodded not even bothering to tell Alucard off about calling him little, he just wanted more of the wonderful liquid.

And he got it. When this one was finished Ed was content to lay back down and drift.

"Sleep little alchemist, I'll wake you when the sun goes down." He complied to the order.

* * *

Review Please. 


End file.
